Growing Up
by hazelAC405
Summary: Seeing as how they were opposites, it was simply unavoidable. She didn't know when it truly began nor why. All she knew was that he told her, "Everyone deserves to be happy, even you Hana-Chan." Drabble. KonoXHana


**Soo this is my attempt at writing again...seeing as how I've been M.I.A. for the longest time. I decided to mix it up a bit and try at a pairing I've never actually written before. I thought, eh why not? It's a challenge. I ACCEPT! I hope you enjoy it, regardless. **

**Disclaimer: As I counted all the fucks I gave, I also counted how many awards were on my trophy from writing Naruto. Seeing as how there were none, it proves I own NOTHING. **

Hanabi P.O.V.

Growing up, we were destined to be polar opposites. He hung around Uzumaki-san way too much, it rubbed off on him. He claimed he wanted to succeed Uzumaki-san in everything, them being rivals and brothers. I don't really know when it happened but as much as we were opposites, it had to happen eventually.

After taking the Chunin exams, both of our respective teams had gone their own ways, occasionally meeting to train or spend the day off together and catch up. His two best friends were split into other teams when we were assigned as Genin. Somehow, I had the misfortune of being paired with Moegi-san. That year and a half that we were together as a team, it was essential to grow closer in a tight bond to work efficiently during missions. Unfortunately, that also meant seeing him whenever we would be dismissed for the day.

He always waited for her, leaning with his arms crossed, carrying on a conversation with Udon-san. As much as I would rebuttal and tell her otherwise, she would always brush me off and simply state, "They're my best friends. I'm not ditching them because they're inferior to me as a ninja."

It took me a while to understand what she truly meant by those words. I had refused to make friends in the academy, only acquaintances. Father had warned me about growing too close to others who could easily slip a kunai through an important artery at any given chance.

I would scowl at him every time he would have poor word choice. I even punched him square in his jaw once when he told me so bluntly, "Why so serious, Hana-chan?" He had no right to call me a shortened version of my legal given name and add a –Chan at the end. We didn't even know each other that well.

Somehow, Moegi-san began to grow on me and we used –Chan as a reference at any given moment. It wasn't until after we were awarded the title of Chunin that Moegi-Chan invited me to Ichiraku's for a special treat. I agreed upon her offer, not fully recognizing he would be there as well.

When we arrived at the restaurant, our brief conversation came to a halt as Moegi-Chan furiously waved at him and Udon-san. I quickly snapped my fingers around her wrist in a vice grip, silently glaring at my friend. My eyes were set on her black one, which glittering with amusement. I watched her expression lift as a smile stretched her lips. "What's wrong, Hanabi-Chan? I thought you wanted to come."

"You know full well I do not enjoy _his_ company, Moegi-Chan," I simply stated, regaining my Hyuuga composure. I watched her sudden smile slightly falter as she watched me calm myself.

"Well he comes with the package of being my friend. I've told you countless of times that I am not parting with them anytime soon," she spoke softly.

I sighed, feeling defeated. I saw her notice my slight slump of defeat as she smiled wide and clapped her hands together furiously. Lacing her fingers with mine, she half dragged me over to the boys. "You'll have fun, I promise."

I almost let a groan slip through when I realized that wasn't the Hyuuga composure at all. Never let them see you sweat. Putting on my unreadable expression, I sat down next to an overly excited Moegi-Chan. I listened and watched how the three of them interacted. I also noticed how much they had all changed since we had graduated. Udon-san's glasses fit his face rather charmingly, his Chunin vest set securely on his torso, and giving off the vibe of secret intelligence. His snot had been controlled by the time we became Genin, having realized that it could become a hazard to the team and the mission if someone were to hear a loud sniffling snort of snot from a bush or tree.

I kept glancing at_ him_ the entire time. He was having the most enjoyment from seeing his two childhood friends eating Ramen together. His loud exterior had calmed a bit, but only slightly. He still had a tendency to obnoxiously remind me every chance he got that he would surpass me and become the next Hokage, after Uzumaki-san of course. His brown eyes would crinkle ever so delicately at every soft smile he would give. Every smile was genuine with him. He still carried around that silly old scarf of his around his neck. The Chunin vest was unzipped and hung loosely as he held an aura of tranquility. He had grown into his hair, much like Udon-san had with his glasses. Although, he still bore the boyish charm that would attract many girls from our town.

I was almost done with my soup when Moegi-Chan nudged my rib. I looked up in a very ungraceful manner, with some spare noodles hanging from my lips. "Hm?" I asked with a loud slurp. I watched him snort at me. I sent a glare his way.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the park with us. Walk around a bit and enjoy the day. Doesn't that sound nice?" Moegi-Chan smiled at me.

I sat there contemplating it for a second. Father would want me home before dusk and it was still considerably sunny outside. Knowing Father, once I would arrive home with my new vest, he would make me train until darkness. Giving Moegi-Chan a smile reserved for her, I took her up on the offer once again taking as much time to myself as I could before I could avoid the inevitable.

We paid for our lunch and left. I watched Moegi-Chan lead the way, while I hung back a bit. I noticed he slowed his pace and soon was in step with me. We watched as Moegi-Chan skipped and twirled on the sidewalk as Udon-san told her jokes. They laughed carelessly as we walked the couple of blocks to the park. I had stuffed my hands in my vest pockets to avoid any awkward touches he and I would spontaneously have when we would walk side by side on the rare occasion.

I felt him look at me, noticing the full half foot he had grown. The last time we had stood side by side, I was still two inches taller than him. Now he towered over me, standing at five feet and five inches. I turned to look at him, with a scowl. He smirked and walked with his hands behind his head in a carefree stature.

"What?" I growled at him.

"Nothing; I just realized that you've really grown on Moegi-Chan. She doesn't allow just anyone be her friend anymore," he chatted fairly tolerable.

I hadn't noticed his true statement. "Neither do I," I spoke softly.

He smiled at me and threw an arm over my shoulders. I scowled at him as he laughed. "Relax, I promise not to try anything."

I was worried that people would see us and they would be quick to judge. I felt the pressure of his arm as it held me towards his warm body. It almost felt, comforting. "What are you getting at, Sarutobi-san?"

I watched him smirk mischievously. "I said I wasn't going to try anything! I feel hurt you wouldn't believe me, Hanabi-Chan!" He feign hurt as he dramatically slapped his chest.

I felt a smile tug at me lips but didn't let it spread. "Idiot," I muttered.

I watched him grin in satisfaction as we reached the entrance of the park. We watched as kids' playing on the swings sets, teens lounged around the carpeted grass, and mothers' nursed their children, also carrying conversations. We found a decent shady spot, thankfully, away from the noisy villagers. I noticed as we sat down on the lush grass that he never once let go of me.

Softly, I shoved him off. He yelped when he was caught off guard. "What was that for?" He demanded.

I let a satisfied smirk play on my lips. He growled at me and lunged at my torso, wrapping his thick arms around me. We wrestled on the grass for a while until he pinned me down, holding my wrists with his hands. I let out a sneer as he smiled triumphantly at me; when did he get strong? He pushed himself off of me and threw his arms behind his head as I sat up and frowned at him.

"I told you I would surpass you," he taunted.

"That was dumb luck," I simply stated.

He smirked at me, "Admit defeat, Hyuuga, or I will take further actions to prove myself."

"Let me see you try," I teased back.

"Guys, I don't think that's a good idea. We're at a civilian park," Moegi-Chan informed us with a hesitant voice.

I watched him look around at the bystanders in the park. He shrugged his shoulders with a failed attempt to be nonchalant. I shoved him harshly. He in turn swiveled his head and growled at me. I teasingly flipped my long brown hair over my shoulders and let a small smile escape my lips.

That seemed to catch him off guard. "If that's how you want to play it, then fine. We're going to the training grounds, now," he demanded.

I took him up on his offer. It took us a few moments to find an empty spot, leaving Moegi-Chan and Udon-san back at the park. I watched her give me a disappointed glance as we raced away. When we arrived, he stood facing me. Smirking he spoke fiercely, "No chakra, or jutsus; just you and me and our fists."

I nodded at him and we began. He tried to sweep at my feet as I jumped back. I cart wheeled in a circle around him as I arrived behind him. I sent a punch straight for his face as he dodged me and quickly latched onto my wrist. He flipped me over and I landed on my back facing up to him. I watched him smile at me. If he wanted to play like that, then fine. I reached for his famous scarf and harshly pulled on it. His neck lunged at me as I rolled to my left and he landed facing down. My arms were under me and as I readied to push myself up, he threw an arm out at me and held me against the ground. Flipping us over, I found myself straddling him. He held a pained expression when I wiggled to be freed of his grip. Suddenly, I realized our compromising position.

I looked at him carefully and noticed his eyes were severely shut and he was biting his bottom lip. It hit me then what all my wriggling could have done to him; after all I was taking after Nee-san's body structure as well. I cleared my throat when I stopped moving around. It took him a while, but he eventually opened his eyes. I felt my cheeks burn slightly at what I had caused of him.

"Sorry," I apologized softly.

I heard him chuckle slowly. "Nii-san had warned me about you Hyuuga girls. You're a tough breed to understand."

I must have held confused expression because his chuckles altered into laughter that shook even my body. He gave me an amused glance and let me go. I sat up and away from him, but still close enough that our knees bumped against each other. "Why do you constantly pursue me in a failed attempt to become my friend," I asked him as he fully sat up.

He grinned at me almost cheesy, "Because everyone deserves to be happy, even you Hana-Chan."

I blushed slightly at the sound of that old nickname he gave me. Tucking a stray hair behind me ear, I looked at him; I really looked at him. This boy who I'd known from the academy was growing up in my own eyes. I punched him lightly on his shoulder with a chuckle. He smiled at me. I watched him lean down and felt his slightly dry lips come into contact with my cheek. I felt him softly brush it and back away. I could feel my cheeks burn at the sudden contact. As quickly as he had kissed me, he stood up and began to walk away. "I've got to meet with Nii-san right now. I'll catch you later, Hana-Chan," he told me with a wink.

I sat there for a little longer as he left, murmuring, "Bye Konohamaru-san." I began to notice that the sun had started to set. Quickly jumping from my warm spot on the grass, I made my way home, contemplating when Moegi-Chan would beg me to hang out with her again; just to have an excuse to talk to him again.

**I would appreciate it if there were reviews to this seeing as how I didn't have it beta'd or anything. I just simply...winged it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


End file.
